Unexpected
by Charmqn
Summary: I always wanted to do this. This story is based on one of my favorite romantic movies "The Notebook." I really could see James and Kate as the two main characters.


Based on the movie and book "The Notebook." Even if you haven't watch the movie or read the book, you'll love this story. But, I reccomend watching the movie. It is amazing.

**I do not own the characters of Lost...But I would love to own Sawyer( if you know what I mean :) ) Nor do I own anything for "The Notebook"**

--

Chapter 1- Ordinary day

Standing at a window Kate, 75 years old, long grey hair, a distant look in her once bright emerald eyes watches a lone swimmer out in the lake. As soon as the swimmer passes, hundreds of Canadian geese lift off the banks and start flying south for the upcoming winter. As Kate watches the geese fly away, Nurse Elle walks in interrupts her thoughts.

"Hey baby, Lets get you ready for bed, okay?" The nurse asks Kate.

Later that Night,

Nurse Elle walks the hallways; a head pokes out of their room, sees the nurse making her daily notations, and then disappears. The nurse closes her book, picks up her mug and heads down the hallway for a refill of coffee. As she leaves, the same head reappears again. 78 year old James, wearing his robe, Pj's, and slippers slide down the hallway towards Kate's room.

James slips into her room and sees that Kate is sleeping. Walking over to her bed, James reaches out and lets his hand rest among Kate's grey hair, stroking it gently. Still gently stroking Kate's hair, she stirs and instinctively takes a hold of James hand. Kate opens her eyes and stares right at James, at first it's quizzically, but then it turns into panicking.

"What do you want?" Kate demands

"Kate baby, it's me…its James." He answers while stroking her hand, trying to keep her calm, but it doesn't work.

"Who are you? Why are you in my room? Help!" Kate panics, yanking her hand out of James grasp.

"There is a stranger in my room. Help!" Kate continues to shriek. James face sinks into defeat while Nurse Elle and Nurse Holly run into Kate's room.

"Its okay honey, he made mistake. That's all baby." One of the nurses calmly told Kate, while shooting an angry glare towards James.

Being led out of the room by the other nurse, James whispers back "I'm sorry", and walks out in defeat. Tommorow morning, yes tomorrow, he'll succeed. he needs to , for his own sake.

--

Morning

James, clean shaven, looking quite dapper in his white dress shirt, black tie, walks down the hall with a purpose, a notebook under his arm. Arriving at the "Assisted Living" Wing, he passes an orderly with multiple tattoos and piercings, "looking good James!" the orderly compliments James. James flashes his famous grin and arrives at the nurses' station.

Arriving at the front he smiles at Nurse Amber and takes the plastic cup with his meds and tells the nurse "Big day today" with confidence.

You say that every day James" Nurse Amber replies with a grin.

James laughs at her comment and walks towards Kate's room. Spying into her room he sees Nurse Elle brushing Kate's hair, helping getting ready for the day ahead. James could tell she was in a better mood this morning.

"I don't know what to do today, but I do know what I am tired of: Bingo. Those bingo players are cheaters. Plus how the hell did I wind up playing bingo? I could be outside playing tennis or croquet, not in a cramp room waiting hours on end playing a game I will never win." Kate tells Elle.

James laughs and greets Kate. "Hello."

Kate stares at James, not recognizing James. "Yes?" Kate answers.

"Baby, this is James Ford." Elle tells Kate.

"What do you want" Kate demands.

"Honey, he came to read to you today." Elle answering for James.

"Oh, I don't think I could…"Kate replies.

"Oh honey, you'll enjoy this. He's very charming and hilarious; you'll love him." Elle tells Kate.

Outside, James and Kate are sitting lakeside with blue skies. Kate stares at James impatiently, while James looks for his glasses and tries to find the right page.

"Okay…where did we leave off?" James wonders. "Oh yeah, the night of the carnival." James answers.

"Is this the funny part?" Kate questions. "Yes honey, there will be plenty of laughter, fun, and excitement. James was there with his friends Desmond and Penny." James tells Kate with excitement.

James continued, "They met that night, May 31st 1958. Kate was 18 years old. This was the night that changes their lives forever…"

--

End of chapter 1…

The next chapter will be the night of the carnival and more…


End file.
